Shadowy Fore nights
by alexis0599
Summary: Kagome can't risk InuYasha and the groups life anymore so she decides to run. What happens when InuYasha finds her and is begging her to stay? Will she or will she leave them and stop helping them collect jewel shards?
1. Chapter 1

A cold shiver runs through my body. I run faster, branches scratching at my face. I hear my friends call after me. I must keep going; I can't keep risking their lives.

"Kagome!" I hear.

I kept running, my feet pounding against the dry, forest floor. My name is shouted again, but this time by Sango. I fight back tears knowing the last time I saw her she was sprawled on top of Miroku in her pink armor.

"Must… Keep… going!" I gasp, throat dry.

I brush away the stray black hairs clinging to my pale, damp, sweaty face. The dark green leaves shuffle in the moonlight as if InuYasha or Koga were running. I bite my lip again to stop the tears. I left InuYasha by the campsite while he was rambling on about how the next time Naroku tries to kill me will be his last and then wincing while he moved from his injuries. My instincts had me push myself harder to keep running.

"Kagome! KA-GO-MAY!" Shippou shouts his voice faded away while Miroku shouted my name.

I reached a tree and decided I could go no further. My lungs were burning, legs sore, and freezing cold. I try and face reality knowing how much pain I put everyone through and probably re-opening their wounds when they go crazy trying to find me. I know they will find me soon, if I stay here to long for Sango, Shippou, and Miroku were probably on Kirara (kilala) and InuYasha on foot tracking me by my scent.

Gulping in the sweet night air, I press my forehead onto the cool moist bark of the tree and think back to memories.

'_Realizing InuYasha was jealous. Meeting Sango, seeing her cry. Laughing at Miroku with the others. Watching the moon with the group. Crying over InuYasha with Sango and during the time we thought he died. Wearing InuYasha's kimono. Fighting demons. Seeing InuYasha in human form and letting him put his head on my lap. InuYasha sleeping on my bed….'_

"I miss you guys!" I sob loudly slamming my fists on the tree.

"But your better off without me. You can find the jewel shards on your own by following Naroku's scent. You need to stop fighting for me or you'll all die!" I sigh while the winds hums it's depressing tune.

I remove my head from the tree my hair blowing around my face. I lightly jog to another tree then decide against it and walk.

The dew-covered grass slapped at my ankles in the angry wind, so I knew Kirara was near. I start running again ignoring my screaming calves. I slid on the slick grass and steady myself. I run again nearing a tree different from the rest. Despite the cold weather its leaves were still on it covered in a slight amount of frost.

The tree seemed a little darker than the others too. I walk over to it and put my hand on the cool, smooth bark; knowing I need to stop for the night for my legs are about to give out on me. Right at the moment my legs felt like rubber an arm wrapped around my waist and a body pinned me to the strange tree.

"Why'd you run away?" A throaty voice growled in an annoyed tone.

I fight the tears back for the third time.

"Well?"

"Oh InuYasha!" I gasp turning around grabbing a hold of his kimono and crying into it.

His body stiffens and I can tell he's shocked.

"If you were going to miss _**me**_ so much why leave?"

I wipe my eyes and look into his worried and annoyed filled amber ones.

"I can not have you guys risking your life for me again."

"Like that would ever stop us." He teased.

My vision got blurry and cloudy again.

"You can find Naroku by his scent! You don't need me any more. All I do is make you hurt!"

"You really think that huh?" InuYasha scowls his face illuminated by the moonlight.

"Yes."

"Well stupid! We need you! You take care of us! You help us! You do every thing for us! And you say you'll get us killed. So what! WE have a life. WE have a future. If you told me that I'm gonna die tomorrow I can live my life to the fullest! I can't mope around. So you say your doing this for us Kagome. But your killing us. We worry about you every night and day. You can't run away. I need you. So what's it going to be Kagome? Are you going to kill me… I mean the group or are you going to walk away and have us get killed in two seconds by something flying around here?" InuYasha snap his face glaring at me in the little light.

His eyes are piercing me like daggers.

That's what I sensed a jewel shard not Kirara flying!

"I…I…"

**A/N: I left a cliffhanger! I thought this would be a one shot but now it's not. Well should I keep this going or just stop it? Please let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

"I…." I start but then InuYasha stops me.

"Not now, a presence is coming." InuYasha snaps.

"Deal with this on your own time!" Shippou snaps jumping onto my shoulder.

The wind around us starts whipping my hair around, so I automatically knew it was Kaugra (sorry if I spelt it wrong people). Sango stiffened at the sight of Kohaku.

"We must be close to Naroku!" InuYasha shouts happily.

"Actually, No. I was sent here.' Kaugra snaps.

"For her." Kaugra nods her head at me. "Little Princess has some sacred jewel shards. Naroku wants them."

"Well you can't have her!" InuYasha snaps, stepping in front of me.

"To bad. I guess I'll have to steal her myself. Kohaku!"

"Yes Kaugra?" Kohaku murmurs quietly.

"You know what to do."

Kohaku jumps down off the feather. He wields his weapon and throws it carelessly as someone jumped in front of him. I see InuYasha whispering something to Sango and runs to Kohaku, Tetsaiga unsheathed.

"Kagome! Kirara!" Sango screams over the sound of the fighting.

I rush over and Kirara transforms. Sango gave me a look and I sigh and hop onto Kirara and hear Sango jump on.

After a while I become aware of rustling slightly among the trees behind us. Kirara ran past them a few minutes ago sooo….

"SANG-mrrphmrpph" My mouth was covered by a foreign and really soft hand.

But Sango who's right in front of me seems to be lost in thought or sleeping and does not hear me.

"There, there. All I need are your jewels." Kohaku whispers. I bit his hand.

"WTH!" He shouts.

"Woah bro! I should be saying that! Your hands are super soft! And why isn't Sango getting up!" I shout.

"Look at her." Was my reply.

I turn and look gasping while my hands flutter up to my mouth. Sango was lying on top of Kirara with Kohaku's spike in her right shoulder blade. I let out a low sob as I drop to my knees to check Sango's pulse.

I turn and look at her. Her heart was still beating her eye's wide in shock.

"Ka-Kagome." Sango stutters. "Leave me, I'm, I'm fine."

"Sango, no. We are in this together. Deal? Now don't move at all. I would remove the blade but you'll lose too much blood and Kohaku will have a weapon. Oh Sango, I'm so sorry!" I dryly sob.

Sango doesn't reply, but gives a small nod.

I extract my bow and arrow from around Kirara's neck.

"How could you Kohaku? How could you do that to your own sister?' I say shaking. I put an arrow in my bow and take aim at him.

He smirks. "Why? Why smirk and gloat when your life is about to end?" I ask.

"You silly fool. I only am living to do a bidding. Why do I wish to live if I do not even know who that woman is?"

I glance at Sango and then turn my attetion to Kohaku. My arrow is aimed at the area where the jewel shard is.

"I don't have to do this. You could turn around and I can purify the jewel shard inside you."

"Like you could… do… anything." Kohaku grimaced when he spoke. It looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

"Kohaku." I say sadly.

He drops to his knees bawling.

"How, how could I!"

"It's not your fault. The tainted jewel shard did it!" I gasp watching a very sad teenage boy cry and whine.

"I want this thing… out!" Kohaku snaps trying to scratch his back off.

I hear a shuffling, a heavy sigh behind me. I turn around and look when a gasp of pain and pleasure comes from behind me.

`"SANGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What I should've done a while ago." Sango said bitterly. She had pulled out the blade and like a zombie, made her way to Kohaku.

"Kohaku." She says embracing him.

Kohaku sighed again, then I noticed something glint in his hand.

"SANGO MOVE!" I shout shooting my arrow right towards the shiny object.

FWMMMM!

My arrow hit the mark; the bright purple aura-throwing Sango back like wind to a wild fire.

"Oww!" I hear Sango grunt. I take a look at the object that was in Kohaku's hand. A silver metal knife.

"You, tricked me." Sango said, in a trance.

"You bastard!" I cry.

"She's your sister! You tried to kill her!"

I run to Sango and support her. We were both standing and it was like I was hugging Sango.

FWWING!

Another shiny object flies past us and pierces Sango's side. Her blood covers my hands.

"Sango!" I shout as Kohaku starts darting into the forest.

"Kagome. Go. I'll be fine. Kirara left to go after Miroku. Get InuYasha, you'll need him." I nod and start darting to the forest edge. I hear Sango's words run through my head like a catchy song. 'Get InuYasha, You need him.'

I need InuYasha? Why?

I start running faster, not caring if my skirt flew up now and then. I'm stopping Kohaku.

I hear him panting ahead of me.

I push myself harder. Al-most there. I am almost there. I'm gonna catch him! My hand starts to wrap around… nothing. My hand wrapped around ice-cold night air. Yet, I felt a hand around my waist.

"Stop." InuYasha snapped as I struggled against him.

"Damn it InuYasha! I almost had him, why'd you grab me!" I shout, rage covering my face.

"I don't know look at yourself!" He shouts back. He releases me suddenly, blood on his hands.

I automatically thought he killed Kaugra. But then I noticed a throbbing pain on my right side. I glance down. It was not Sango's blood covering my hands. It was my own.

**A/N: Haha! I left you with this! If you want another chapter please let me know. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but after getting so many kind reviews from you guys I added another chapter. If you guys keep egging me on, I bet this will be a whole story! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. I love the feeling of coming up with new suspenseful stuff to keep you guys wanting more! So please review if you want more okay! And sorry for the wait!**


End file.
